There You Are
by JoyGaroz
Summary: Conjunto de SSM Prompts 2019. Heavy: El corazón era, realmente, una carga muy pesada.
1. One of These Nights

SSM19

DÍA SIETE

** ONE OF THESE NIGHTS**

* * *

Fue en una de estas noches de otoño que ella huía de casa y se encontraba resguardándose en una pequeña aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Huyendo de los demonios que habían destruido su antiguo hogar, era ella quien lograba salvarse al encontrar refugio gracias a la alta sacerdotisa de dicha aldea.

Sin embargo, ni toda la protección que rodee el hogar de la sacerdotisa terminaba de calmar la ansiedad que Sakura experimentaba.

Se repetía a si misma que todo estaría bien. Sobreviviría por su cuenta mientras trabajara bajo Tsunade en aquella botánica. Adquiriría el conocimiento y las habilidades para poder curar y tratar heridas y después seguiría su camino. No había necesidad de apresurarse.

No irían tras ella si mantenía un perfil bajo.

Pero quizás una de estas noches, tendría que buscar la manera de repeler esas criaturas que acechaban la oscuridad.

Ella era solo una humana después de todo, y el mundo en el que ella se encontraba era uno lleno de más de una especie de seres con fortalezas más grandes que solo fuerza física.

En aquella pequeña aldea escondida, solo unos cuantos humanos se protegían de los peligrosos territorios que los rodeaba con criaturas místicas que sus inmortales ojos no lograban comprender.

Sakura había llegado a esa pequeña aldea en una de aquellas noches en las que sus demonios la ahuyentaron de la que una vez fue su casa, solo para refugiarse en el único lugar donde aceptaron resguardarla: La pequeña botánica de la alta sacerdotisa Tsunade Senju.

Agradecida con el acto de bondad, Sakura se ofreció para ser su aprendiz y dedicarse por completo al mantenimiento de la pequeña botánica mientras su dueña se encargaba de sus labores como alta sacerdotisa para la comunidad de aquella aldea.

Sus deberes iban desde cuidar las hierbas, preparar tónicos y soluciones, aseo, categorización de las especies que se criaban en la tienda y ordenar los libros de recetas que la misma dueña había creado con el paso de los años —los cuales, eran muchos para alguien de la edad que aparentaba la alta sacerdotisa.

Pronto el aprendizaje se volvió rutina. Rápidamente absorbiendo todo el conocimiento que ese pequeño pero abundante lugar podía brindarle, Sakura se había vuelto la mano derecha de la alta sacerdotisa dentro de la aldea, reconocida por los demás aldeanos para atender cualquiera de sus necesidades, ella ahora se sentía lista para enfrentar mayores peligros.

Ella no contaba, sin embargo, con que ese peligro llegara sin aviso previo.

En una de aquellas noches de octubre, cuando los cielos se cubrían de un manto de nubes densas y el viento comenzaba a soplar con frescas temperaturas, la campana de la puerta principal de aquella tienda sonó mientras se abría dejando entrar no solo la brisa fresca, si no una presencia mucho más imponente.

—Estoy aquí para ver a la alta sacerdotisa —habló demandante aquella figura aun en las sombras.

Desde el otro lado del mostrador, Sakura acentuó el pronunciamiento de sus cejas.

—No está aquí de momento. ¿Qué es lo que necesita? —respondió mientras se giraba para encararlo, previamente ocupada guardando las hierbas en sus respectivos estantes detrás del mostrador.

Había notado como el viento había dejado de ondear la campana de la tienda y los ramos de hierbas colgando sobre el largo ventanal dejaban de hacer ruido.

Estaba inundado en silencio, salvo por los seguros pasos de la figura acercándose a ella.

Sus manos se plantaron sobre el mostrador, buscando anclarse para no sucumbir a la fuerte presencia ahora frente a ella.

Era alto, vistiendo una larga gabardina que cubría su oscuro pero elegante vestimenta. Su cabello oscuro también crecido hasta debajo de su barbilla, algunos mechones ocultando su rostro y la tenue luz resguardando un poco sus facciones.

—Necesito una alta sacerdotisa, ¿eres una?

Sin embargo, era su voz, la que le advertía que hoy era una de estas noches, cuando su piel se erizaba ante la profundidad de su tono. Un augurio a algo incierto, algo que ella peligrosamente deseaba descubrir.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Mes de muchos eventos y todos celebrando el SasuSaku! Era solo justo que disfrutara de estas celebraciones. Me uniré con una pequeña secuencia de viñetas así que espero me hagan saber sus opiniones. Me tomé la libertad de jugar con las prompts así que probablemente trabaje un universo alterno diferente para cada semana, esta semana: ¡UNIVERSO ALTERNO VAMPIRESCO! No puedo esperar para irselos compartiendo. ¡Besos, hasta la próxima!


	2. Oasis

SSM19

DÍA OCHO

**OASIS**

* * *

Su camino hacia el oasis lo había traído aquí. Esta pequeña aldea resguardada con magia para proteger a los mortales de todas las creaturas viviendo en la penumbra del exterior.

Abundante en naturaleza, llena de vida tanto de día como de noche, era una aldea libre de preocupaciones gracias a las fuertes protecciones elevadas para proteger dicha población.

Aunque el paradero no era habitual, por su cuenta podía decir que era un paisaje surreal. Los senderos que llevaban a la aldea eran rodeados de montañas simétricas con ríos de aguas turquesas a aguamarinas, tonos que brillaban con la luz del día y que se reflejaban en las rocas.

Mientras seguía el rastro del río, pronto llegó a las alturas de aquellas montañas que daban paso a una vegetación abundante en colores cálidos, del mismo tono que los rayos del sol atravesando las aborregadas nubes del atardecer.

De haber sido otra persona, seguiría su camino maravillado con los escenarios frente a él con tal de seguir apreciando los inusuales paisajes; pero al ser alguien con conocimiento de las diversas maneras que uno podía pasar desapercibido, logró ver a través de estas ilusiones.

Solo podía tratarse de magia, de fuertes conjuros hechos por la alta sacerdotisa Tsunade Senju. Legendaria incluso para su clan y, aun así, debía darle crédito pues incluso para él había sido difícil de localizar.

Él pertenecía al clan fundador de su especie, sin embargo, hastiados con el modo de liderar de los miembros precursores, su raza pronto sufrió disputas internas que llevó a su clan a desintegrarse y dar paso a solo unos cuantos sobrevivientes errantes entre las sombras que el mundo les permitía habitar.

Él, sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, tenía la responsabilidad de reunir a su especie una vez más para mantener el equilibrio en este mundo.

Pero, incluso si se trataba de su respetable clan, ni con todas las habilidades que había desarrollado con los años, podría enfrentarse a las testarudas almas que abundaban en su especie. Estaba obligado a afrontarlos si quería prevenir que más inocentes murieran y su especie perdiera todo el respeto y admiración que su clan había tratado de demostrar con las ideologías que sus familiares le habían inculcado a él.

Cuando pudo encontrar aquella biblioteca familiar que contenía el conocimiento del mundo fue que se encontró con esta solución: Encontrar el Oasis protegido por los Senju, y ahí, un descendiente contendrá el poder para unir mundos.

Lo que lo llevó a investigar más acerca de este clan Senju que contaban los relatos de sus antepasados. Por supuesto, en su experiencia había llegado a conocer uno de ellos, pero se trataba de un clan de humanos con la habilidad de profesar conjuros con el fin de proteger y sanar.

Contrario a su clan, que contaba con la habilidad de destruir y quemar.

Había esperado encontrarse con una anciana, era solo una mortal después de todo, el paso del tiempo era algo inevitable para su raza y todas las historias acerca de la alta sacerdotisa indicaban que era alguien de abundante conocimiento— conocimiento que solo una humana con varios años de experiencia podía guardar. Pero lo que encontró al llegar a aquel dichoso lugar, fue a una joven de coloridas hebras rosadas, agraciadamente ondeándose por el viento para después encararlo y descubrir que el extravagante tono de su cabello no era su único rasgo distintivo.

Grandes, expresivos orbes esmeraldas observando a través de él con indiscreta curiosidad.

No era para nada lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en alta sacerdotisa, pero podía percibirlo. Una extraña aura emanando de aquella chica. Casi etéreo.

Quizás era solo su naturaleza, el verse atraído a los humanos y, siendo ella de rasgos tan inusuales, seguro tendría que ver con el choque de emociones que le estaba provocando.

Era solo natural para él cuestionar si se encontraba frente a la dichosa alta sacerdotisa. En todos los años que había existido en este planeta, la visión de aquella humana era inusual para su especie.

¿O acaso era solo cautivante para él?

—Veo que lograste encontrarnos a tiempo —alguien llamó detrás de él, interrumpiendo en el momento el breve intercambio entre aquella humana y él.

Girándose sobre sus talones para encarar a la fuente de aquella voz, se encontró a la alta sacerdotisa, luciendo aquella prenda distintiva de tal puesto.

Si bien no era una anciana, si era una persona mayor que había logrado perfeccionar su apariencia gracias a aquel sello adornando su frente. Sello que solo podía ser transmitido por aquel clan del que tanto había leído y escuchado.

—Tsunade, ¿cierto? —aventuró para asegurarse, a pesar de saber mejor.

—Senju-sama —corrigió con una mirada desconfiada y precavida —. Sakura, prepara un poco de té para nuestra visita.

Adecuado, pensó él al escuchar el nombre al que respondía la otra mujer en aquella habitación antes de oírla dar unos apresurados pasos hacia la puerta trasera de aquella tienda.

Una vez que el silencio se volvió a hacer presente en la habitación, Sasuke se relajó y se removió su gabardina para cargarla en su antebrazo pues la alta sacerdotisa seguía observándolo cautelosamente sin ofrecerse a indicarle siquiera donde es que podría colgar su prenda.

—No encontrarás lo que buscas aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que he venido a buscar?

—¿No es acaso poder lo que estás buscando?

Sasuke rio con sorna y se acercó hacia el mostrador, decidiendo colocar ahí su larga prenda y volver a dirigirse hacia la tensa humana aún en la misma postura.

—Creo que estas confundiéndome por alguien más.

—¿No eres tú Uchiha Sasuke, vampiro de primera generación?

Sus orbes oscuros se entrecerraron por un segundo, pero conservó su porte pasivo.

—No vengo aquí a provocar problemas, si es lo que temes. Tan pronto obtenga tu ayuda más rápido seguiré mi camino.

Esta vez Tsunade reaccionó cambiando su postura y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuál es su historia? —preguntó cuando la chica en la parte trasera de la tienda hizo un ruido indicando movimiento en aquella zona que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—No puedes tenerla.

—No estoy diciendo que quiera tenerla, estoy preguntando cuál es su historia. Claramente no pertenece a esta aldea.

—Ella vive aquí porque es parte de la aldea.

—Pero ella no piensa quedarse aquí para siempre, ¿le has preguntado? Su mirada grita libertad, porque es atraída por el peligro.

Y porque su aura es distinta a la que emitían los demás humanos en aquella aldea, pero eso, la alta sacerdotisa ya lo sabía.

—He dicho que no puedes tenerla.

—Suena algo atrevido de tu parte el hablar por alguien que tiene voz propia.

—Solo dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres.

Sonriendo victorioso, Sasuke se tomó un segundo para contestar:

—Una bruja blanca.

Por supuesto que tenía que acudir a la alta sacerdotisa, creadora de este Edén, conocedora de especies y encantos, por respuestas. Solo en un lugar como este era que las posibilidades de encontrar aquella alma, destinada a ayudarlo a cumplir con su resolución, podía encontrarse.

Desgraciadamente para la alta sacerdotisa, los agudos sentidos de él lograron distinguir el momento en el que contuvo la respiración, confirmando sus sospechas.

Cuando Sakura emergió de la habitación trasera, una tensión mas densa que el vapor saliendo de la pequeña tetera le advirtió de un mal presagio.

* * *

**Nota: **Segunda entrega y parece que ya va tomando forma fjdksjgkfd, ¡Espero a leer sus comentarios! Y no olviden animarse a participar para el Tanabata SasuSaku Fest, links de información sobre el evento disponible en mi perfil de FB JoyGaroz. Hasta la próxima, ¡Besos!


	3. Rice Wine

SSM19

DÍA NUEVE

**RICE WINE**

* * *

Ella podía sentir que algo estaba mal cuando regresó a la habitación y se enfrentó a las dos personas de imponentes composturas. Habían guardado silencio en el momento en el que ella se adentró a la habitación y eso solo la llevaba a dudar si era un buen momento para interrumpirlos.

—Olvida el té, Sakura. Ve por la caja con el vino sobre mi estante.

Ante aquella indicación, la chica parpadeo sorprendida de que mencionara aquel resguardado cajón personal de la alta sacerdotisa.

—Si, Sakura. Ese mismo —suspiró su mentora, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro para poder presionar con sus dedos el puente de su nariz en busca de relajarse.

Sasuke parecía entretenido con el desarrollo de la escena desde su relajada postura recargada sobre el mostrador, sin embargo, al notar como se recargaba en aquel mueble, Tsunade dirigió su atención hacia él.

—Digamos que me ofrezco a ayudarte a encontrar aquello que buscas, ¿cómo planeas hacer uso de esa ayuda?

—Eres la alta sacerdotisa, sabes acerca de más de una historia sobre mi clan.

—Y todas ellas terminan en una batalla de sangre en la que almas inocentes son sacrificadas.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Sasuke objetó:

—Planeo cambiar eso.

—¿Al sacrificar el alma de una bruja blanca?

—Al enlazar mi alma con la de dicha bruja.

Tsunade pareció ser tomada por sorpresa ante esa declaración. Su mente rápidamente haciendo la conexión de sus intenciones tras escucharlo.

—Ya veo, así que no estas buscando las alternativas de tu clan después de todo.

Observando como poco a poco Tsunade iba respondiendo favorablemente acerca de su intención, Sasuke confirmo las sospechas de la alta sacerdotisa al continuar explicando:

—Si pudiera enlazar mi alma con la de una bruja blanca, la posibilidad de reunir a mi especie e imponer orden sobre aquellas almas descarriladas, ayudaría no solo a mi especie, sino la de los propios mortales.

En silencio, la rubia sacerdotisa caminó hacia la parte trasera de aquel mostrador para ocultar los demás objetos que se encontraban sobre este.

Sasuke a regañadientes retiró su prenda del mobiliario y la colocó sobre su regazo, encontrando asiento en un taburete cercano al área que Tsunade se encontraba desocupando.

Estaba a punto de cuestionar cuáles eran sus intenciones cuando la chica de hebras rosadas volvió a emerger hacia aquella sala. Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y la cerró con llave. Ante esto, Sasuke se reservó a solo observar con curiosidad.

—Desde que Sakura llegó a las afueras de la aldea, pude percibir que había una extrañeza en ella —explicó Tsunade mientras colocaba aquel cajón de madera justo en el centro de la mesa.

Parecía una caja inofensiva, de madera y guardando entre libros y racimos aquella botella de vino que la sacerdotisa había mencionado.

Fue solo hasta que Tsunade comenzó a colocar sobre el mostrador los contenidos de aquella caja que se dio cuenta de la precedencia de aquellos objetos.

Mapas del área, pergaminos en lenguas extintas, gemas de esmeraldas y racimos de flores de cerezo. Este era el archivo de Sakura, la chica que había llegado a su pequeña aldea protegida en busca de ayuda.

—He estado estudiando las procedencias de Sakura, todas indican que su villa fue erradicada por los mismos seres que buscas enfrentar —explicó Tsunade, extendiendo uno de sus pergaminos para que todos pudieran apreciarlo y, ante sus palabras, tanto Sakura como Sasuke elevaron sus miradas para encontrarse con la del otro.

—Eres uno de ellos —susurró Sakura, su rostro mostrando como su mente trabajaba rápidamente recolectando la información que insinuaba aquella explicación.

Sasuke, aunque también sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo lista que esta chica era. Seguro uno de los atributos por los que Tsunade había decidido mantenerla bajo su cuidado.

—Sin embargo, ningún dato registrado en mis archivos indica que hayan podido sobrevivir tras una mordedura o siquiera envenenar a un ser inmortal—continuó explicando la mayor y, ante esta nueva información, Sasuke frunció sus cejas en contemplación.

—Tampoco hay registro de algún precedente como ese —coincidió el moreno—. ¿Están seguras de que la mordedura fue hecha por mi especie?

Asintiendo como respuesta, Sakura, quien estaba del otro extremo del mobiliario, junto sus hebras rosadas y las llevó hacia el otro lado de su hombro para revelar su extenso cuello y piel nívea profanada por dos marcas perfectamente alineadas en la coyuntura entre su hombro y su cuello.

Aún sumido en concentración, por acto reflejo llevo su mano a cubrir su rostro —o más bien, sus vías respiratorias. Pues incluso si era un movimiento sutil, la fragancia de ella no lo era para alguien como él. Tragando saliva, su mente buscó recomponerse de tal improvisto.

—Hay una posibilidad, sin embargo —continuó Tsunade después de un segundo para asegurarse de que Sasuke recobrara su compostura —. De probar la teoría que te trajo aquí.

Retirando el pergamino que hablaba de la antigua población donde vivía Sakura, Tsunade extendió un libro con otro tipo de lenguaje, uno con el que Sasuke estaba bastante familiarizado.

—Todos estos especímenes que asaltaron y erradicaron el antiguo hogar de Sakura eran solo neófitos. Sucumbiendo a sus deseos sin habilidad para controlar sus instintos y quizás no tan resistentes como los son los clanes fundadores.

—Todos portaban miradas carmesíes, pero, según los registros de Tsunade-sama, solo un vampiro de clase alta porta los tres tomoes en sus ojos —continuó Sakura, deseosa de averiguar más acerca de la raza que la alejó de su antiguo hogar.

—Los tres tomoes los puede portar cualquier clan de mi especie, no es cuestión de su sangre, es cuestión de su madurez —descartó la sospecha de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pero eso no los hace menos resistentes a la sangre humana, sino al contrario, están en la etapa experimental en donde su hambre va relacionada con la búsqueda fisiológica del tipo de sangre que es compartible con su dieta.

Sakura hizo un gesto tratando de suprimir su repugnancia, Sasuke lo ignoró y Tsunade aclaró:

—¿Sería como llevar a cabo una prueba de alergias?

—Pero ningún vampiro es alérgico a la sangre humana, ni siquiera la más rara, debe haber algo más que lo haya envenenado tras probar su sangre.

—¿Qué hay de su habilidad mágica? —aventuró Tsunade.

—¿Una humana ajena al clan Senju con poderes mágicos? —cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo.

—Pero Tsunade-sama, nunca he ejecutado algún conjuro. ¿Cómo podría—

—No has tenido necesidad de realizarlos porque al hacer curaciones tus manos lo liberan.

—¿Liberan?

—La magia blanca, la habilidad de sanar y enmendar —aclaró Tsunade, segura de sus sospechas —. Ni siquiera una sacerdotisa de mi clan ha logrado ejecutar conjuros de sanación sin la ayuda de hierbas o simbolismos. Contrario a la magia blanca que solo requiere de la voluntad de su portador, solo posible si la persona hereda las habilidades mágicas de un ser inmortal.

—Pero —interrumpió Sasuke, contemplando los hechos que Tsunade acababa de recitar—, estas habilidades solo pueden despertar si el humano llega a establecer contacto con un ser inmortal. Como fue la mordedura de aquel neófito.

Sakura, quien permanecía petrificada en aquel borde, procesaba la información presentada ante ella.

—Una bruja blanca… —murmuró Sakura para ella, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Como sospechaba, esas barreras no son solo para proteger a tu pueblo, eran para alejarla a ella de la vista de mi especie —dijo Sasuke.

—Lo único que hice fue proteger a los mortales del peligro de otras especies —continuó Tsunade, negando la sospecha del vampiro.

—Pero ella no es solo humana, si es una bruja blanca debe de tener la descendencia de un inmortal —discernió Sasuke.

—O un Senju —complementó Tsunade.

Sakura, quien procesaba la avalancha de información, cerró sus ojos mientras negaba antes de abrirlos y expresar aquella duda que la tenía afligida:

—Entonces, ¿están diciendo que soy un objetivo para ellos? —refiriéndose a los vampiros, y en general, todos los seres inmortales fuera de aquellas barreras de protección hechas por Tsunade.

Con su atención regresando a la inusual chica de cabello rosado, Sasuke explicó:

—Una sanadora, o bruja blanca, es idealizada como la perfecta compañera para mi especie —enfatizó que hablaba solo de su especie, aquella información que había llamado su atención y que, al escuchar Sakura esas palabras, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la mención de "compañera" y el amplio contexto en que podía interpretarse —. Quien logre enlazarse con una, obtiene el reconocimiento como el más poderoso del clan.

—Pero, si el enlace no funciona, ambos cuerpos comenzaran a degenerarse —añadió Tsunade.

—¡Ambos! —exclamó alarmada, pronto girando su rostro en dirección a su mentora en busca de auxilio, a lo que la alta sacerdotisa solo pudo responder con una mirada apologética.

—Durante todo este tiempo he buscado la manera de reducir los efectos adversos a aquella mordedura, pero me he quedado sin opciones para redimirlo —explicó la sacerdotisa, y entonces, girando su mirada hacia el inmortal contemplando estas revelaciones, extendió aquella botella de vino hacia él.

—Quizás es tiempo de que emplees tu alternativa —le escuchó decir a Tsunade al tiempo que lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento y observaba la botella de licor frente a él con detenimiento.

Por supuesto, pensó él. Vino de Arroz.

Para unir a dos almas era necesario beber del mismo vino de arroz. Los viejos ancestros unían sus almas con este simbólico licor mucho antes de las religiones, mucho antes de los santísimos escritos.

Por lo tanto, era un juramento que prevalecía como único para aquellas uniones sin distinción de especie, género o preferencia.

Este era un conocimiento que los legendarios sacerdotes transmitieron con el tiempo a sus discípulos por generaciones, hasta llegar al conocimiento de Tsunade, una de las altas sacerdotisas con mayor conocimiento en todo el reinado.

Sin embargo, al compartir esta información, les costó un poco a sus dos prospectos el creer que este método funcionaría para eliminar sus preocupaciones.

Ella, una supuesta sanadora de desconocida procedencia, y él, un vampiro de primera generación de uno de los clanes más antiguos en existir en el mundo.

Ambos buscando una cosa en común: Sobrevivir.

Y, la única manera de sobrevivir era jurar bajo los efectos de aquel vino de arroz, que sus almas pertenecían al otro. Su sangre, se encargaría del resto.

* * *

**Nota: **Entrega número tres y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, me alegro que los esté emocionando tanto como a mí jeje. Hasta la próxima, ¡Besos!


	4. Fox's Wedding

SSM19

DÍA DIEZ

**FOX'S WEDDING**

* * *

Enlazar, unir, compartir, intercambiar.

Había muchas maneras de lograr una alianza, beber el sagrado vino de arroz y alimentar a un vampiro con su sangre no era la primera en su lista de opciones. Mucho menos la segunda.

Pero, aparentemente se había quedado sin opciones. Ni con todo el conocimiento que tenía Tsunade, ni con todos los años de experiencia y vivencia que tenía aquel vampiro ahora frente a ellas, era que Sakura se sentía confiada para declinar ante esta propuesta.

—¿Estoy entendiendo bien? ¿Beber de este vino de arroz junto a él hará que mi cuerpo deje de degenerarse? —preguntó Sakura cuando el silencio volvió a inundar la sala.

Sasuke, quien contemplaba la botella sellada en sus manos, elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la esmeralda de ella y, colocando el objeto sobre la mesa, aclaró antes de que Tsunade pudiera abrir sus labios.

—Beber de este vino hará que nuestra compatibilidad sea certera. Al hacer esto, tus habilidades mágicas se equilibrarán con las mías de modo que no me repelerán al momento de morderte.

—¿M-morderme? —exclamó mientras llevaba como acto reflejo su mano hacia la cicatriz sobre su cuello. Al notar el movimiento defensivo, Sasuke suspiro.

—Para eliminar el veneno que circula por tu sangre y se encuentra degenerándolo, necesito extraerlo —continuó explicando antes de ser interrumpido por la inusual humana.

—Si, claro. ¿Esperas que crea que no eres otra sanguijuela más tratando de matarme para satisfacer tu hambre?

—Sangui—repitió indignado el inmortal, antes de ser interrumpido por Tsunade.

—Tiene razón, Sakura. Entre las habilidades de algunos vampiros está el extraer y curar venenos. Un mecanismo de defensa que ellos mismos desarrollaron con los años —aseguró Tsunade y Sakura miraba a su mentora con desconfianza, su mano aún sobre su marca en el cuello.

—Incluso si me dice eso, Tsunade-sama, la mordedura de un vampiro te convierte si no te mata ¿no es así?

—No será tu caso, se trata de una bruja blanca, después de todo —refutó Sasuke a espaldas de ella, su tono casi irritado, pero pasando desprevenido para la aprendiz.

—Hace solo unos minutos era solo una teoría y ahora me están diciendo esto con tanta certeza. Perdonen si lo pongo en duda —alegó Sakura, aún temerosa de la alternativa que le estaban ofreciendo.

—Porque previo a este encuentro, no era posible descartar estas dudas —razonó Tsunade, acercándose a su aprendiz para atraer su atención al colocar sus palmas sobre los pequeños hombros de la joven —. Sakura, eres una sanadora por naturaleza, y si has sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy es porque hay una magia en ti luchando por mantenerte con vida. La magia blanca.

Sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras, y siendo su mentora quien las decía, la joven no pudo evitar guardar silencio mientras relajaba sus temores. Se trataba de la única persona que se había ofrecido a resguardarla cuando nadie más lo había hecho desde que salió corriendo de su antiguo hogar, dándole un techo, comida y agua, tratando sus heridas para después enseñarle a hacerlo igual. Dándole un nuevo propósito cuando lo había perdido todo.

Sakura deseaba seguir haciéndolo. Ella quería ser tan buena sanadora como la alta sacerdotisa.

Sasuke, aunque permanecía en silencio, observaba la escena con detalle, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada ladeada mientras percibía los cambios en el cuerpo de aquella chica. Sus latidos tranquilizándose con el pasar de los segundos y su aura punzando con una calidez que lo invitaba a atrapar.

De ser cualquier otro vampiro, sus instintos lo llevarían a nublar su mejor juicio. Pero siendo él un vampiro con la experiencia que tenía, aunque tentadora, era mayor su curiosidad por averiguar el tipo de compañera que sería esta chica para él.

—De acuerdo —finalmente escucharon a Sakura acceder —. Sigamos con esto —en su tono, la firmeza y determinación bastante arraigada. Sasuke sonrió nuevamente ante el carácter que demostraba, visible en sus delicadas facciones la valentía de aquella alma humana.

Sin duda, una compañera bastante interesante.

—Excelente. Ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, hagamos esto más formal —interrumpió Sasuke el sentimental intercambio de miradas entre aquellas mortales y se acercó a ellas con la botella en mano. Cuando estuvo a solo un par de pasos de distancia, extendió su otra mano hacia la joven de cabellos rosados —Uchiha Sasuke, vampiro de primera generación.

Notando entonces que hasta ese momento no habían tenido oportunidad de presentarse, Sakura desvió su mirada de la mano que le ofrecía hacia él, cautivada nuevamente por aquellos ojos oscuros y de profunda mirada, tragó saliva mientras respondía el saludo.

—Sakura Haruno —fue su corta respuesta, puesto que, su procedencia era un misterio incluso para ella.

—Estamos olvidando el elemento más importante —observó Tsunade mientras sonreía con entretenimiento y cruzaba sus brazos en dirección al vampiro.

Gruñendo, Sasuke rodó los ojos y Sakura observó la reacción con extrañeza.

—¿Las copas? —aventuró su aprendiz, deshaciendo el contacto con el inmortal y buscando con la mirada la repisa donde guardaban dichos objetos.

—Eso también —la sacerdotisa comentó aún entretenida, notando que el vampiro entendía a qué se refería —. Pero estaba pensando más bien en como este se trataba de un ritual de unión entre mortal e inmortal.

Sakura frunció el ceño por un breve momento antes de abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y realización. Esto ella lo había leído en uno de los tantos libros de la extensa biblioteca de su mentora, curiosa por muchas de las historias y rituales de los inmortales.

—Necesitamos el testimonio del sabio zorro.

—Esa persona no tiene nada de sabia.

—¿Se conocen? —no pudo evitar preguntar la chica de cabello rosado, ojos esmeraldas brillando con curiosidad. Era linda, pensó Sasuke, pero preferiría si no mostrara interés en aquel molesto tema.

Chasqueando la lengua, se ocupó en abrir aquella dichosa botella de vino y, notando que no se molestaría en responderle, Sakura hizo un mohín. Pronto su mentora llamó su atención al dirigirse a ella mientras removía entre sus pertenencias en el estante detrás del mostrador, buscando entre sus pergaminos uno con el sello del zorro de nueve colas.

—Vampiros y zorros son enemigos naturales, siendo uno quien se alimenta de seres vivos y el otro quien busca proteger estas creaturas en la naturaleza, el conflicto de intereses los ha llevado por generaciones a tener roces entre sus especies —Tsunade explicó, refrescando la memoria de su pupila, segura de haberla encontrado en más de una ocasión leyendo tal relato—. Aunque, este singular par es otra historia distinta.

Sasuke se mofó de su último comentario —No lo es —corrigió, pero Tsunade continuó sonriendo entretenida y Sakura se mantuvo atenta con curiosidad.

—No es lo mismo que me ha dicho él.

—¿También lo conoce usted, Tsunade-sama?

—Es un cliente frecuente, bastante impulsivo —asintió la susodicha antes de ser interrumpida por el ser inmortal.

—Estúpido —corrigió Sasuke y la sacerdotisa rodó los ojos mientras abría el pergamino entre sus manos y lo dejaba caer en el suelo.

Una vez que el pergamino se extendió abriéndose por completo sobre aquella superficie, este comenzó a brillar frente a las miradas expectantes de Sakura, Tsunade y la aburrida de Sasuke desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

De aquel papel tapiz salió una cortina de humo que poco a poco fue descubriendo la sombra amorfa, pero tras dejar de emitir los resplandores de invocación, Sakura pudo distinguir las colas rubias de aquella creatura comenzar a dispersar el humo. Nueve, como relataban las historias que había leído, el zorro con mayor poder portaba las nueve colas.

Estaba de espaldas y, cuando giró en dirección a ellas, pudo apreciar mejor sus rasgos. Era mitad humano, alto y de cabello rubio alborotado. Sus ojos eran de un azul cielo bastante llamativo y en sus mejillas, tres líneas adornaban cada lado. Incluso con las extensas colas a su espalda, a Sakura le parecía un humano como ella.

—¡Vieja Tsunade! —saludó efusivamente aquel rubio, pasando desapercibida la presencia de los otros dos, continuó hablando entusiasmado —. Ha pasado un tiempo, pero no creo que pueda acompañarla a beber esta ocasión yo—¡Bastardo! —se interrumpió cuando por fin sus sentidos repararon en la otra presencia en la habitación, su amigable ademán cambiando a uno molesto.

—¿Seguiremos desperdiciando el tiempo? —ignoró el Uchiha al ir colocando las copas, que había encontrado mientras las humanas realizaban la invocación, sobre el mostrador.

—¡Eh, no me ignores tú, maldito! —comenzó a respingar el rubio, pero fue interrumpido en esta ocasión por la alta sacerdotisa.

—Tiene razón, Naruto, nos encontramos en una situación apremiante. Necesitamos que lleves a cabo la boda —explicó Tsunade, a lo que tanto el susodicho como su aprendiz, exclamaron al unísono:

—¡Boda! —dijeron ambos y al escucharse reaccionar al mismo tiempo, se giraron para mirarse en sorpresa.

—¿Quiénes son los prospectos? —preguntó Naruto cambiando su rostro a uno más serio y dirigiéndose a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Quién dijo algo de boda? Creí que solo se trataba de un ritual espiritual —cuestionó Sakura por otra parte, notando como el otro inmortal mantenía su calma. Caminando hacia él con pisadas fuertes, se plantó frente a él de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente hasta que este le devolvió la mirada —. Dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que planeas hacerme?

—Oh, disculpa. ¿Acaso esperabas una boda humana? También podríamos hacer eso, si es lo que deseas —sonrió con sorna, bastante entretenido con el adorable modo en que las mejillas de la chica se teñían del enojo. Podía percibir su corazón latir rápidamente y su sangre fluyendo rápidamente por sus venas, producto de sus emociones y a él le parecía la cosa más cautivante.

La pequeña bruja era tan buena tentándolo, así que decidió jugar con ella un poco más.

—Debo aclarar, sin embargo, que mi especie no celebra lo que ustedes llaman 'luna de miel', pero si la 'luna de sangre' —ladeó su rostro cuando no solo el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se esparció, sino también notó que los ojos de la chica se ampliaron con bochorno —; un poco más rudo de lo que habitúan.

Partiendo sus labios en busca de algo que replicar, Sakura permaneció titubeante hasta que la voz de Naruto atrajo la atención de ambos.

—¡Muy bien, tórtolos, hora de celebrar una boda!

Parecía ser que, bajo el testimonio de aquel zorro protector de la naturaleza mortal, ella sería una de las pocas almas mortales en casarse con un inmortal.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Por poco no llega esta entrega! Pero tras recibir tan lindos comentarios no podía dejarlos así. Espero sigan conmigo hasta el final de esta historia, pues como tengo previsto, concluirá con los prompts de esta semana. Y... -redoble de tambores-... anoten esta fecha porque si puedo escribir para estos prompts, este día del próximo mes, saldré del hiatus con aquel otro longfic que dejé en proceso. Hasta aquí mi reporte Joaquín. MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios, los leo pronto, ¡BESOS!


	5. Chills

SSM19

DÍA ONCE

**CHILLS**

* * *

—Así que… Sakura-chan, ¿cierto? —preguntó Naruto mientras extendía la copa de vino hacia ella, la aludida asintió mientras tomaba aquella bebida; en respuesta, el rubio zorro le sonrió. Con su otra mano, sin embargo, empujo la copa hacia el otro inmortal y soltó un seco: —Ten, bastardo.

Lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia la reacción de su próximo compañero y sonrió ligeramente ante el infantil gruñido que soltó ante los modales de aquel efusivo inmortal.

Empezaba a entender a lo que se refería su mentora. Este parecía más como un lazo de amistad fraternal que el de uno de rivalidad entre especies enemigas por el modo en que sus replicas iban y venían con destreza, pero ninguno parecía realmente ofendido por ellas.

Se preguntó si tendría oportunidad de saber más de aquel lazo después de esto.

No había mucha complejidad en la ceremonia realmente, o quizás Sakura lo estaba pasando por alto debido a sus alarmantes nervios ya que esta era su primera boda —la de ella, por si fuera poco, pero era tan sencillo como lo habían mencionado en un principio: Al servir las copas, debían beber aquel líquido y en algunos minutos, la esencia del vino haría que sus almas se entrelazaran mientras invadía sus organismos.

Para asegurarse de que el enlace sucediera sin contratiempos era que la presencia de Naruto era requerida, pues al conocer la naturaleza de ambos tipos de almas era que podía protegerlas mientras sucedía aquel enlace.

En cuestión de segundos, Sakura dio un prolongado sorbo a su copa. Bastante ansiosa por dar por terminado este ritual, puso en práctica las inusuales habilidades que su mentora le había enseñado en ocasiones donde el trabajo daba paso a una sedienta y embriagante noche de relajación.

A unos pasos de ella, Tsunade sonrió orgullosa a pesar de la sorprendida del rubio y la entretenida de su compañero inmortal.

Sus latidos no habían dejado de latir con velocidad y de esto Sasuke estaba bastante consciente, él simplemente no sabía qué era lo que debía decirle para que se relajará —o si acaso debía hacerlo. Tenía coraje, de eso no tenía duda, pero era una humana después de todo. Aunque mitad inmortal, se trataba de una parte de ella que desconocía hasta hace unas horas. Por supuesto que esto era poner a prueba su valentía y determinación.

Mientras sus pensamientos eran invadidos por las posibilidades, sus almas comenzaron a danzar a sus alrededores y esto ellos lo podían sentir pues de pronto de sentían más livianos, como si flotaran en el aire y por como de pronto una sensación de sueño los invadía.

Cerrando sus ojos mientras pasaban los segundos, la pareja fue asaltada por una sensación de frío recorriéndoles los cuerpos. Escalofríos azotándolos al sentir el alma del otro combinarse con la de su compañero, sintieron el contraste y la diferencia que había entre ellos cuando calidez con frialdad se unió en los cuerpos de ambos.

Jadeando al tiempo que abrían sus ojos con sorpresa, regresaron de aquella habitación ante las miradas satisfechas de Tsunade y Naruto.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Sakura aún corta de aliento, sintiendo sus ojos ligeramente humedecidos, pero sin saber bien el motivo.

Encontrándose con la mirada de su mentora, se percató de que le sonreía cálidamente y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, tomando a la chica por sorpresa ante el inesperado acto de afecto.

—Lo hizo —le dijo al oído mientras apretaba ligeramente el abrazo en su cuerpo—, estarás bien ahora.

—¿Tsunade-sama? —preguntó de nuevo la chica de cabellos rosados, aún perdida después de aquel maternal desplante que hacia su corazón latir con extrañeza.

Separándose un poco de la chica, sostuvo con sus manos los brazos de su aprendiz y le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, esta vez una de orgullo y seguridad.

—Sabía que estabas hecha para grandes cosas —fue todo lo que dijo y eso dejó a la aprendiz con los ojos empañándose ante sus palabras.

A unos pasos de ellos, los inmortales intercambiaban palabras en las que el rubio le daba unas palmadas en la espalda del vampiro y este parecía algo perdido en pensamientos por lo que el rubio al notarlo, siguió la mirada del azabache y lo encontró mirando fijamente a la chica enlazada a él.

—Es una chica muy linda, ¿no es así? —sonrió sin intención de burla, reconociendo los atributos de la nueva compañera de su eterno rival, quien pronto reaccionó ante sus palabras y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse de él. En respuesta, el rubio llevó sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su nuca y suspiró divertido. Podría engañar a muchos con su porte frío, pero nunca al zorro que lo conocía desde que era humano.

Por su parte, Sasuke encontró bastante molesto el comentario de aquel estúpido zorro. Podría ser el guardián de las almas mortales, pero él no estaba enlazado con el alma de aquella joven. Sasuke podía sentirlo dentro de él, ella no era solo linda. Ella era cálida y reconfortante, fresca y libre. Hecha de todo aquello que él nunca había sentido antes, y que en aquel momento aquel desconocido sentimiento le había provocado escalofríos.

Ella debió notar su presencia acercándose, o quizás sintió lo mismo que él sintió cuando la distancia entre ellos se acortó. ¿Era esta aceleración en sus pechos producto del enlace? Lo dudaba puesto que él lo había notado en ella previo al enlace, pero ahora que su propio pecho era el que se aceleraba sin motivo aparente, titubeo en su caminar.

Notando que se acercaba a ella, Sakura se separó de la alta sacerdotisa y acortó la distancias entre ellos. Después de sentir el alma fría y vacía, templada y empuñada; se sintió simpatizar más con aquel inmortal que hace un par de horas era una amenaza extraña para ella. Sentía que lo conocía un poco más, que lo comprendía un poco más y la inseguridad que sentía hace unos minutos por su presencia se desvaneció después de sentir su corazón latir como el suyo en lugar de permanecer impasible y oculto.

Ahora que estaban a solo un par de pasos de distancia, una nueva sensación que no estaba antes del enlace los hacía buscar la mirada del otro por instinto.

—¿Listo para morderme? —fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir decir a la joven de ojos esmeralda, titubeando al apreciar un brillo distinto en aquellos ojos usualmente oscuros y opacos, pasando desapercibido la risa contenida del rubio y el golpe que le dio su mentora a dicho zorro por su imprudencia.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír tampoco, de pronto al escucharla aún afectada por su presencia le recordó que se trataba de la misma chica que hace unos momentos. Pequeña y curiosa, valiente pero insegura.

—Relájate pequeña bruja, no voy a absorber la vida de ti—rio entre dientes, su sonrisa por un breve segundo arrebatándole el aliento antes de reaccionar ante su comentario:

—¡Sanadora! —reprendió indignada, pues aún no se familiarizaba con el termino 'bruja' que ella por inercia relacionaba con otra naturaleza distinta a la de ella.

—Muy bien, sanadora, escúchame bien —corrigió complaciéndola—. Te necesito viva y a mi lado, ¿me escuchas?

Sakura se quedó absorta en la profundidad de sus palabras, inhábil de habla ante el significado implícito en ellas, asegurándole sin percatarse de que la protegería y cuidaría de ella. Él, un ser inmortal que ella creía solo capaz de destruir y arrebatar de ella la felicidad, su hogar.

De pronto sonrió sin que pudiera evitarlo, porque de alguna manera él ahora sabía las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

Ahora que la confianza entre ellos se había fortalecido, se reunieron con la sacerdotisa y el zorro para discutir más de la información que tanto Tsunade como Sasuke habían sospechado desde un principio: Ya que los clanes de vampiros se habían dispersado, varios de ellos acechaban las villas que Naruto no podía proteger al contar con un límite de clones para proteger las aldeas.

Afortunadamente Naruto contaba con la información de dichas locaciones para partir a ellas y ejecutar el plan de Sasuke de imponer justicia sobre esas almas que profanaban las ideologías de su clan fundador. Con la ayuda de los poderes de Sakura, sus habilidades se incrementarían y podría combatir con una mayor cantidad de especies suyas.

Pero antes de llevar a cabo todo aquel plan de justicia, Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura.

—Quizás quieras cambiarte de prendas antes de la mordedura—ofreció su compañero, escaneándola con la mirada y reparando en que el vestido que llevaba era uno de cuello alto y de tonos claros.

Bueno, eso es considerado de su parte, pensó Sakura mientras llevaba sus manos a la altura de las solapas de su vestido y se sonrojaba. Asintiendo, se retiro de la sala ante las miradas cómplices de su mentora y de aquel zorro a espaldas de Sasuke.

Ya en la habitación que Tsunade le había dejado a ella, Sakura se deshizo de sus prendas, dejándolas dobladas a un costado de la cama y busco entre sus pertenencias por algo adecuado para usar ya que aparentemente cuellos largos y tonos claros estaba fuera de la cuestión. No era que esperara perder mucha sangre, pero sin duda sería inevitable sangrar si lo que buscaba era extraer de ella el veneno en su sangre.

Llevo una de sus manos a la marca en su piel, la temperatura en su cuerpo comenzando a calentarse pues contrario a un vampiro alimentándose de ella con hambre, este sería un vampiro —su compañero, curándola para salvarla.

¿Se sentiría bien? En aquella ocasión el shock y el miedo de haber visto a aquel vampiro caer a sus pies tan pronto la asaltó con su mordida le había prohibido comprobar aquellas historias sobre los vampiros y sus cautivantes mordidas.

Llevando la prenda entre sus manos a su rostro para ocultar su fuerte sonrojo, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando reparó en lo que se estaba imaginando.

¡Esto definitivamente era culpa de aquel vino de arroz!

Y de sus almas enlazadas, o de su misteriosa personalidad, o quizás de su atractivo físico, o quizás de—

—¿Ya terminaste? —la voz de Sasuke le llamó y le tomó un segundo a Sakura el darse cuenta de que se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Girando alarmada, se aferró con fuerza a la prenda entre sus manos para cubrir su figura semidesnuda.

—Eso servirá —señaló el mientras entraba a la habitación sin esperar replica por parte de la escandalizada humana-sanadora. Tomando asiento en el borde de su cama, levantó su mirada hacia ella y se topó con su rostro completamente encendido en tono carmín —¿Qué esperas? Ven aquí —le escuchó ordenarle y de pronto una pequeña punzada de decepción cayó en ella.

¿Había sido muy pretencioso de ella el pensar que provocaría una reacción en él, quien seguramente habría tenido miles de acompañantes antes que ella?

Ella no podría estar mas lejos de la verdad, sin embargo.

Cuando tomo asiento a un lado de él, mirando hacia el frente al tiempo que se reprendía por su infantil pensamiento, decidió evadir el tema y preguntar en su lugar:

—¿Planeas morderme aquí?

—Creí apreciarías un poco de pudor —razonó su compañero, hundiéndose de hombros mirando de soslayo a la joven a su lado.

—Difícilmente me estás dando algo de pudor al entrar sin permiso en mi habitación—apreció el puchero formándose en las facciones de ella con diversión.

—Estas bien así —trató de relajarla, pero viendo como aún seguía tensa y con aquel infantil puchero adornando sus facciones, decidió molestarla —. De este modo puedo ver mejor el flujo de tu sangre —confesó mientras con una de sus manos alejaba los mechones de su cabello lejos de la marca en su cuello y nuevamente fue asaltado por ese peculiar sentimiento al exponer esa parte de su piel.

De pronto quien se encontraba afectado por la situación era él. Ahí, dentro de la pequeña habitación impregnada en su esencia, con ella vulnerablemente a su disposición para tomarla y explorarla a su antojo, envuelto en el reforzado sentimiento cálido y cautivante que provocaba el de sus almas enlazadas.

Trago saliva e involuntariamente fue inclinándose hacia ella, quien de pronto comenzó a palpitar con mayor prisa y Sasuke solo pudo gruñir de una manera distinta a los sonidos que ella había escuchado hacerle anteriormente.

El interruptor había sido encendido y de pronto la amplia mano de él tomo su rostro y la giró hacia él. Sus ojos esmeraldas ampliándose cuando notó su mirada oscura volver a opacarse y sus labios se entreabrieron cuando en lugar de inclinarse hacia su costado, Sasuke acercó su rostro al de ella.

Expectante, su respiración se contuvo, pero su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho al notar sus distancias desvaneciéndose.

Ella había cerrado los ojos con anticipación cuando lo escuchó hablar:

—Quizás quieras sostenerte a mí por soporte.

Sakura soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo cuando escuchó el tono ronco con el que la llamó y abriendo los ojos nuevamente, se topo con los característicos ojos carmesíes que distinguían a su especie, pero en lugar de atormentarla, ella se sintió cautivada por ellos.

—Si —fue su tenue respuesta.

Su aliento chocando con la elaborada respiración de él, ella entonces se giró en su dirección, olvidando en el momento la prenda que sostenía entre sus manos para cubrir su ligero camisón de tirantes, delicados y holgados de modo que uno de ellos caía a mitad de su brazo y el otro cargaba con el peso de la corta prenda, exponiendo el delicado volumen de sus senos.

Alzó sus delicados brazos para rodear su cuello y esta vez Sasuke no pudo evitar jadear contra su cuello al ser envuelto por su aroma y la oleada de sensaciones que ella provocaba en él.

Sakura sintió el rostro de él rozar su cuello y en un inesperado movimiento, sintió una calidez penetrar nuevamente su piel.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios y apretó el agarre de sus manos en el cuello y espalda de Sasuke, solo para suspirar en alivio cuando la calidez de su boca comenzó a extraer de ella lo que asumía era el veneno que la inhibía de todas sus facultades, puesto que sentía una pesadez que había notado aumentar con el paso de los días comenzar a disiparse.

En su lugar, debido a la sensación de confortamiento la invadió, se inclinó más hacia él y expuso mas de su cuello. Suspiros y respiraciones aceleradas escapando de ambos con el pasar de los segundos. Una cálida sensación descendiendo por el cuello y espalda de ella, pero Sakura no prestó importancia mientras sentía a Sasuke reclinarla sobre la cama, sus brazos apoyándose a los costados de ella y fue entonces que ella sintió un ligero cambio.

Frunciendo sus cejas al sentir una punzada en su sien, Sakura emitió un quejido y abrió los ojos sintiéndose de pronto mareada.

—Espera, Sasuke…—su voz era apenas un susurro ahora que sentía su cabeza aligerarse, pero en una peculiar succión de él, Sakura jadeó y levantó la voz —¡Dije espera, tú, maldita sanguijuela!

Lo que pasó después pasó algo rápido como para apreciar los detalles, pero de pronto Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la pared a un costado de la puerta mientras que esta se abría con sobresalto para darle entrada a una alarmada Tsunade.

Mirando atónita a la jadeante joven, esta les devolvía la mirada con extrañeza, una de sus manos sobre el área donde Sasuke se había encontrado abstraído. Ahora, ambos expectantes le miraban su rostro con sorpresa.

Y es que no solo había empujado de aquel vampiro de fuerza sobrehumana como si fuera una pluma, sino que ahora, en su frente, le adornaba aquella marca que no solo indicaba que ella era una descendiente de un ser inmortal, si no de un Senju.

La revelación de la peculiar procedencia de la inusual humana causando escalofríos a los dos espectadores.

* * *

**Nota:** Revivo de mi muerte de dos días, agradeciendo encarecidamente sus hermosos comentarios. Ya nos quedan menos capítulos y en esta ocasión espero haber alargado un poco el capítulo compense un poco la espera. Estaré atenta a leer sus comentarios, hasta la próxima ¡Besos!


	6. Gravitation

SSM19

DÍA DOCE

**GRAVITATION**

* * *

Solo cuando por fin se encontraban de nuevo en su punto de partida —la recepción de la pequeña tienda de su mentora, era que Sakura se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿A dónde fue Naruto? —interrumpió el silencio que se había hecho presente en aquella habitación al salir de su cuarto ahora vestida apropiadamente en una falda gris y una blusa sin mangas color carmín.

Y es que no era para menos, después de aquella revelación, Sakura apenas podía registrar los eventos ocurridos. Ahora estaba enlazada con un vampiro, el veneno en su cuerpo había sido removido y, gracias a ello, contaba con los poderes de una inmortal bruja blanca y descendiente perdido de algún miembro del clan Senju. Incluso había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por los inusuales escalofríos que el toque y cercanía de su compañero le provocaban.

—No tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por aquel idiota, debemos partir cuanto antes —bufó su compañero, recargado en aquel taburete que parecía haber marcado como suyo y reclinándose un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sakura trato con fuerza de evitar mirar en su dirección y observar detenidamente como sus brazos fornidos se acentuaban en aquella posición. Solo algunos momentos antes él la había rodeado entre ellos y eso era aún un pensamiento traicionero que no quería recordar en las presentes circunstancias. Él hablaba de partir de aquella aldea que la había protegido por meses.

Espera un minuto, ¿partir?, pensó de pronto ella con escándalo.

Percatándose de su alarmada mirada, Sasuke le devolvió aquel gesto mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—No pensabas que realmente te dejaría aquí, ¿cierto? —ella recordaba, pero en aquel momento ella había estado más distraída por la declaración que le había hecho sobre protegerla y cuidarla más que recordar que la alejaría de este pequeño santuario.

Incluso si era así, ella ahora no tenía razones para temer, se recordó. Ella era ahora portadora de grandes habilidades como bien lo había demostrado al alejar sin dificultad a aquel vampiro con superfuerza.

Sonrió para sí misma sin darse cuenta de que seguía siendo observada con detenimiento por su compañero y este, por su mentora.

Soltando un suspiro, la alta sacerdotisa se levantó de su asiento y después de buscar en uno de sus cajones, llamó la atención de ambos al colocar un nuevo pergamino sobre el mostrador.

—Naruto dejó este mapa, marca los puntos que él ha estado protegiendo y los puntos que posiblemente se encuentran en peligro. Con ayuda de los poderes de Sasuke, podrán llegar a dichas locaciones en cuestión de minutos —explicó su mentora ante las miradas atentas de ambos, entonces girándose para dirigirle la palabra a Sakura, quien le devolvió la mirada con concentración —. Pero es importante, que antes de enfrentarse con estas creaturas, seas capaz de controlar tus habilidades.

Frunciendo sus cejas con duda, Sakura hizo una mueca con sus labios.

—Incluso si me dice eso, Tsunade-sama, ¿a quién podría acudir para ponerlos en práctica?

—Obviamente puedes ponerlos en practica conmigo —su compañero intervino, haciendo que ella regresara su atención hacia él.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si te hago daño?

Enarcando una ceja, Sasuke sonrió entretenido.

—Eso es tierno —suprimió una risa cuando la escuchó chasquear los dientes —. Puedes intentarlo, si quieres; Pero deberás curarme si es que llegas a rasguñarme.

Sakura emitió un gruñido de frustración.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero, si aún no sé controlar mis poderes, ¿Cómo se supone que siquiera atente con curarte?

—Oh, no se refiere a que lo cures con tus nuevos poderes, se refiere a que solo tendría que alimentarse de tu sangre —explicó Tsunade y fue entonces que Sakura sintió sus mejillas volver a calentarse cuando se percató de cómo sucedería aquello. Hundiéndose de hombros, Tsunade continuó: —Están enlazados después de todo, tu sangre ha sido elegida como su medicina.

No queriendo distraerse mucho apreciando las adorables y avergonzadas expresiones de su compañera, Sasuke decidió interrumpir su línea de pensamiento antes de que los llevara de nuevo a aquella acalorada situación de hace unos momentos. En su lugar, se puso de pie ante las miradas atentas de aquellas mujeres y tomo el pergamino sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien, ahora que tenemos un indicio, será mejor ponernos en camino.

Sakura nunca había viajado en el sentido formal de la palabra, pero algo le decía que este modo no era el usual.

Aunque, a decir verdad, esto se trataba de un ser inmortal después de todo. Sus habilidades mágicas le permitían el poder transportarse por dimensiones, distintos lugares. Incluso si se aferraba con fuerza a su compañero, y este le rodeaba con su brazo hacia él, Sakura no podía evitar sentir que en cualquier momento ella caería en algún abismo sin salida pues todo lo que veía frente a ella eran destellos de luz.

Siendo incapaz de mantener por mucho tiempo los ojos abiertos ante tanto resplandor, Sakura cerró los ojos por unos momentos hasta que de pronto aquella sensación de vacío dejó de invadirla. Abriendo tentativamente uno de sus ojos, notó que frente a ella se encontraba un desierto de doradas arenas y cielos rosados.

—Estamos aquí —escuchó a Sasuke decir, su voz retumbando dentro del pecho al que ella se aferraba con urgencia y Sakura elevó su mirada hacía él, quien tenía la mirada aún fija en el horizonte y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber, pues frente a ella no había nada más que suelo y cielo.

—Tu área de entrenamiento —aclaró mientras se separaba de ella y daba unos pasos al frente antes de girar en su dirección para encararla—. Puedes tratar de atacarme aquí.

—Pero no quiero —le miró con desconcierto. Ella nunca había agredido a alguien intencionalmente, la insinuación le parecía absurda.

Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había encontrado a una humana que le provocara la variedad de reacciones que ella extraía de él. En su lugar, mantuvo su mirar serio.

—Tendrás que aprender a hacerlo, debes estar preparada para lo peor.

—¡Eso no fue lo que me prometiste! —exclamó ella frustrada al tiempo que un sonido similar al de un cañón hizo eco en la abundante tierra infértil que los rodeaba.

Alarmados, ambos giraron sus rostros en dirección hacia aquel sonido, lanzando miradas furtivas al otro, Sakura no pudo evitar dirigirse a él:

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella preocupada.

Con su mirada roja ahora atento a la distancia, Sasuke susurró: —No lo sé, pero no debe ser nada bueno.

—¿Estás diciendo que este lugar no es seguro? ¿No era por eso que nos habías traído aquí?

—Ellos pueden transportarse como yo, Sakura. Los mapas de Naruto eran solo una aproximación de sus coordenadas —explico sin despegar su mirada escarlata de aquel horizonte dorado y rosado.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí todavía? ¡deberíamos irnos! —comenzó a decir ella, agitada ante el prospecto de enfrentarse a más inmortales con los que no podría lidiar en su inexperta condición.

—Si nos movemos ahora, será más fácil para ellos el rastrearnos—explico rápidamente y, de no ser porque Sakura mantenía su mirada en él mientras le explicaba, no hubiera percibido el momento en el que se abalanzó hacia ella por un milisegundo antes de escucharlo gritar su nombre en una cortina de oscuridad.

Esta vez, el sonido que habían escuchado hace unos minutos lo escuchó con mayor claridad. No era un cañón, era una bomba cayendo sobre ellos al tiempo que Sasuke se había dirigido a ella.

Ahora, mientras abría los ojos entre aquella cortina de humo y arena, era que ella podía distinguir la silueta de Sasuke sosteniéndola, exitosamente logrando protegerla antes de que aquella bomba cayera sobre ellos gracias a lo que parecía ser un velo de energía púrpura.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —se escuchó susurrar entre los brazos de su compañero, quien ahora miraba con detenimiento un punto a su derecha con aquellos ojos usualmente escarlata mostrando tonos impares. Uno de ellos brillando del mismo tono de púrpura que la energía que los cubría.

—¿Quién diría que seríamos tan afortunados, eh, Sasori? —escucharon a alguien llamar entre el manto de arena que aún se dispersaba a su alrededor. Sakura notó cómo el agarre sobre su figura se apretaba ligeramente ante el sonido de aquella voz y respingo.

—¿Sasuke? —quiso preguntar qué era lo que le provocaba aquella mirada impar pero feroz, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera externar sus dudas, las nuevas voces los interrumpieron.

—El toparnos con el famoso sobreviviente Uchiha y… —Sakura dirigió su mirada en la dirección que Sasuke miraba con tanta agresividad, solo para pronto ver una figura negra, su manto negro como el de Sasuke, pero en el bordado se encontraban unas nubes rojas —… vaya, vaya. ¿No es aquella la chica rosada de aquella vez?

Esta vez mientras Sakura respiraba agitadamente entre los brazos de Sasuke, quien gruño y emitió un sonido que resonó contra el cuerpo de ella. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocerlos. Al ver que la reconocían.

—¿Así que nos vemos de nuevo, niña? —la voz que habló esta vez era la de aquel otro acompañante, sus figuras ahora claras a tan solo algunos metros de distancia.

Ambos vestían el mismo manto —un manto negro con nubles rojas adornando la larga prenda que cubría sus cuerpos—, pero mientras que uno de ellos era más alto y de largos cabellos rubios, su acompañante era de menor estatura y llevaba su cabello pelirrojo corto y alborotado.

—Los distraeré, pero quiero que corras en dirección opuesta. Te buscaré en cuanto me libere de ellos —escuchó a Sasuke susurrarle, sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada de aquellos vampiros.

—No puedo hacer eso —se negó a seguir su plan; buscando su mirada, pero solo encontrándose con su tenso perfil, no queriendo bajar la guardia frente a aquellos inmortales—. No quiero irme sin ti.

Apenas pudo identificar un brillo de desconcierto cruzar por su mirada, pero pronto volvió a pronunciar el fruncimiento en su entrecejo.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, Sakura. Lo harás.

—¡Al menos toma mi sangre ahora!

—Felizmente lo haré, pequeña—respondió el rubio desde aquella distancia, logrando distinguir sus palabras en cuanto ella rezongo elevando el volumen de su voz.

Como hace solo unos momentos antes, de nuevo presenció frente a ella el fugaz movimiento de resplandores cegarla y, de pronto, ella estaba sola en medio de frondosos arboles verdes, lejos del anterior escenario infértil y desértico.

Anonadada, Sakura exclamó con fuerza el nombre de su compañero, solo para recibir como replica, el sonido de las aves revolotear entre los arboles y nada más.

—¿Quién diría, que el poderoso y orgulloso clan Uchiha terminaría sometido ante los encantos de una cría? —el rubio sonrió con sorna, y Sasuke sintió su aura púrpura flamear con mayor fuerza —. Itachi estaría decepcionado…

En un parpadeo, aquella aura púrpura se extendió hacia ellos con velocidad, en su paso dejando una llama negra como rastro de su posible destino de no ser por su velocidad que logró hacerlos reaccionar solo un momento antes de consumirlos.

En lugar de consumir sus cuerpos, aquella llama logró capturar el manto negro con distintivas nubes rojas y convertirlo en cenizas solo unos segundos antes para que ellos pudieran apreciarlo.

Sorprendido con la ferocidad de aquel poder, su contrincante rubio observó la prenda aún sin creerlo, mientras que su compañero pelirrojo le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke con cautela.

—Tus poderes, son más fuertes que antes —observó el pelirrojo pero el Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio—. Es por ella, ¿no es así?

—¿Ella?, ¿estás idiota, Sasori? —exclamó indignado su acompañante rubio, reaccionando al escuchar lo que parecía para él, una disparatada declaración—. Es solo una humana.

—Tú eres el idiota, Deidara. ¿Acaso no viste la marca en su frente?

—La marca en su… ¡Ah! Eso era—

Antes de que pudieran seguir sacando conclusiones, Sasuke arremetió contra ellos de nuevo.

—Así que tocamos un punto delicado eh—dijo Deidara esquivando el ataque solo por poco, mientras que su acompañante se dispersaba en la distancia. Sintiendo el aura del pelirrojo desaparecer a su costado, Sasuke carraspeó —. No suenes tan decepcionado, Sasuke. Aún podemos jugar un poco mientras tu pequeña mascota juega con un nuevo maestro.

En lugar de responderle, Sasuke se limitó a enviarle una mirada escarlata en la que su iris negro revoloteaba en un rehilete que termino por atrapar a su rubio contrincante en una ilusión hacia el vacío de su mente en penumbra.

—¿Crees que no he estado en esta situación antes? Conocí a tu hermano, ¿sabes? —aún en esta realidad de imágenes en blanco y negro, aquel rubio se paseaba en la oscuridad, encogiéndose de hombros mientras hablaba—. Aunque, la razón por la que se había puesto tan a la defensiva era porque hablaba de su torpe hermano menor, no por una simple humana.

—O, quizás deba darte un poco de reconocimiento ahora —continúo hablando, permitiéndole que siguiera cavando su propia tumba, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras planeaba su siguiente punto de ataque —, terminaste siendo atraído por una fuerza ajena a tu especie. Esa es una hazaña poco usual en los Uchiha.

Gravitación, así se le llamaba al fenómeno que atraía dos entes en su clan. Tener su alma enlazada a Sakura era otra manera de llamarlo, pero el resultado era el mismo: la inercia de proteger aquello que se vinculaba con un vampiro al compartir sangre.

Deidara tenía razón, el instinto de un Uchiha por proteger a alguien que no sea su descendiente o precedente directo era inusual para ellos. Su padre gravitaba hacia su madre, su madre hacia Itachi e Itachi hacia él. Sasuke, al ser arrebatado de su familia, parecía estar gravitando hacia Sakura. Era claro para el errante frente a él, muy probablemente también lo era para el pelirrojo que acababa de desaparecer.

Lo que solo terminaba por aumentar su resolución. Al estar distraído en su monólogo, Sasuke tomo la oportunidad para propiciarle un golpe de relámpagos azules que termino por extraer el aliento y el alma de Deidara antes de verlo caer fuera de aquel oscuro abismo y regresándolos al suelo dorado ahora empapado de líquido carmín.

Al colapsar el cuerpo de Deidara a unos pasos de él, pequeños hilos de humo se abrieron paso alrededor de Sasuke señalando que el rubio también planeaba atacarlo en cuanto se moviera de su posición. No contando con que el Uchiha no necesitara moverse para arremeter sus relámpagos azules y terminar por morir antes de hacer explotar las bombas en el suelo.

Ahora que había caído su compañero, era momento de buscar a Sakura. Decidido a no dejar que otra persona apreciada para él muriera mientras él existiera.

* * *

**Nota: **Regrese a terminar este AU, que no tenía realmente abandonado pero quería fangirlear como todos adecuadamente sobre Sasuke Retsuden. Espero poder traerles pronto la última (?) parte de este universo. Muchas gracias por sus lindos y entusiastas comentarios, espero continúen haciéndome saber qué es lo que opinan de mis humildes historias. ¡Besos!


	7. Heavy

SSM19

DÍA TRECE

**HEAVY**

* * *

Sakura permaneció en shock por unos minutos en la misma posición sentada en el piso, tratando de asimilar el cómo había llegado a este lugar.

En un capricho de su compañero, había decidido abandonarla tan pronto la oportunidad se le presentó. No, se repitió, eso no era lo que había pasado. Estaba tratando de protegerla, pero, al hacerlo, se había puesto en peligro, y ahora, ¿lo vería de nuevo? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Definitivamente no una estatua esperando por ser rescatada. Oh, no. Si había llegado a sobrevivir por su cuenta siendo humana, seguro podía sobrevivir por su cuenta siendo… lo que sea que era ahora.

Resuelta, se puso de pie entre el manto de hierbas a su alrededor, muchas de ellas tan exóticas como los tonos que ella había heredado. Entre enredaderas, flores iridiscentes creciendo a lo largo de los robustos troncos de aquellos arboles de frondosas ramas, Sakura caminaba refunfuñando. Ignorando su usual curiosidad por las hierbas mientras sus pensamientos seguían manteniéndola preocupada por aquel inmortal que había prometido protegerla y ahora la había dejado varada.

—¡Maldita sanguijuela! —exclamó mientras pateada una peculiar piedra escarlata, recordándole el tono en su mirada cuando le permitió beber su sangre. La calidez en sus mejillas pasando a segundo plano cuando notó la grieta que había comenzado a formarse en el suelo, aquella piedra escarlata ahora no se veía por ninguna parte.

Parpadeando, inclinó un poco su cabeza para desengañar sus ojos. Apenas estaba reclinando su torso cuando el suelo eructó en una secuencia de trozos de piedra desmoronándose en un radio de tres metros alrededor de ella. Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y su boca ahora entre abierta ante la escena, Sakura miro a sus costados en busca de la fuente de aquel fenómeno. Al no encontrar nada, la joven tragó saliva.

Esta debía ser una de sus nuevas habilidades, pensó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus pies. Solo entonces, notó algo diferente.

Entre escombros, una piedra esculpida con bellísimos y complejos patrones, se encontraba adornada en su contorno con aquella frase en una lengua antigua que, de no ser por el gran interés de Sakura por la lectura e historias de creaturas mágicas, ella no hubiera sido capaz de descifrar.

—Veo que eres una bruja de cultura, incluso para ser tan pequeña —se congeló al reconocer la voz que hablaba, retumbando entre los altos arboles a su alrededor.

Girando su rostro para encarar al dueño de aquella voz, Sakura miró alarmada como la figura pelirroja de aquel vampiro se acercaba a ella a paso lento, acechándole en lugar de arremeter contra ella. Jugando con ella como un gato hacía con un ratón.

Tragó saliva, pensando en lo inoportuno de aquellos escándalos que había ocasionado.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar con velocidad, buscando en su mente alguna manera de despistar a su enemigo puesto que recién acababa de descubrir cómo sus habilidades se manifestaban. ¿Había sido por sus pensamientos? ¿O eran sus emociones? ¿Tendría que ver con el objeto? Eran preguntas que preferiría dejar para después de alejarse de aquel vampiro acechándola esperando verla tomar acción.

Sin despegar la mirada de aquel pelirrojo a unos metros de distancia, recordó lo que había notado a su alrededor antes de que llegara. Los árboles altos, las ramas iridiscentes, el suelo ahora en escombros y ella. Extendiendo su pie para dar un paso más cerca de aquellos trozos de piedra en el suelo, se encogió cuando una brisa chocó contra su cuello, moviendo algunos de sus mechones lejos de su oído permitiéndole escuchar el escalofriante murmuro de aquella voz advertirle:

—Muy lenta.

Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, su mano ondeó para alejar el cosquilleo que le provocó el sentir el aliento de aquel vampiro contra su cuello. En el acto, el inmortal salió disparado en el sentido del movimiento de su brazo, la fuerza con la que había movido su brazo había sido mínima, pero al ser un movimiento instintivo y fugaz este logró chocar contra el costado del pelirrojo, quien no había contado con la inhumana fuerza que la joven ahora poseía.

En lugar de esperar por ver si lograba recuperarse de aquel choque, Sakura corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, su brazo impulsándose antes de impactar con la superficie de madera y verla desmoronarse frente a ella en trozos más pequeños, afilados.

Ignorando como algunas de las ramas las astillaban y rasguñaban al estallar en su dirección, Sakura busco el trozo de madera que considero adecuado para usar como lanza. Girándose para encarar al vampiro, notó como su rostro se encontraba deformado, pero no en moretones o cortaduras, sino en pequeñas grietas que terminaron por hacer a Sakura respingar.

Fuera adrenalina o miedo, o quizá la combinación de ambas, Sakura no esperó por ver qué haría después y arrojó aquella simulada lanza en dirección al vampiro en dirección a su pecho, pero de pronto este se destrozó a solo unos centímetros de impactar contra el pelirrojo. Parpadeando en confusión, fue que la joven notó las extensiones saliendo de los costados del pelirrojo, rasgando su prenda y revelando brazos mecánicos que contaban con aspas en las orillas, girando con velocidad para cortar con facilidad el pedazo de madera con el que había tratado de atravesarlo.

Los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto acelerados, bastante confundida con lo que se encontraba frente a ella, ¿era una marioneta? ¿o se trataba de aquel vampiro realmente? Era difícil saber a esta distancia, pero el pánico era una certeza que no dejaba de aumentar con cada segundo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar sola en estas circunstancias? Su mente de pronto vislumbrando la imagen de aquel vampiro de cabello azabache y mirada penetrante. Sus ojos se empañaron al mismo tiempo que sentía su pecho aplastarse.

Antes de que pudiera distinguir lo que había pasado, la calidez de una figura envolviéndola en su sombra le hizo percatarse de la nueva presencia que la había alejado del inminente peligro.

—Te dije que corrieras, molesta —fue su corto saludo, y Sakura estaba tan aliviada de escuchar su voz, de sentir su presencia que soltó un aliviado suspiro ignorando su rudo comentario. Era solo la breve imagen de Sasuke a su lado había aliviado su malestar.

Tan pronto había flotado con él entre sus brazos, volvió a desaparecer de su vista. Cuando reparó en dónde se encontraba, Sakura no pudo hacer más que aferrarse con fuerza al tronco el en que estaba suspendida.

No era experta en alturas, pero seguro eran más de treinta metros de altura.

Vaya manera de hacerla permanecer quieta, pensó Sakura aún aliviada de saber que Sasuke seguía con vida. Que había regresado por ella.

Tratando de acomodarse para poder abrazar con mayor seguridad el tronco, respingo un poco por el dolor que la recorrió y, bajando su mirada en busca de la fuente de su molestia, notó los rasguños en su brazo que se habían profundizado con la fricción contra aquel árbol. Suspirando, llevó una de sus manos en busca de alguna astilla que continuara molestándola, sorprendiéndose en el momento al ver cómo mientras su mano acariciaba la zona dañada, un pequeño y casi imperceptible fulgor comenzaba a resplandecer de su mano.

Mientras Sakura permanecía ensimismada ante este nuevo descubrimiento, Sasuke encaraba a Sasori. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, sus sentidos tan agudos debido a la creciente sed que lo invadía. Y era de esperarse, había utilizado muchos de sus poderes sin tomar en cuenta que el uso de esa magia le provocaría un hambre que demandaría ser saciado.

Sasuke debía reconocer que se había superado al mantener a Sakura a salvo, en las presentes circunstancias, haber permanecido cerca de ella cuando aquellos rasguños seguían frescos y abiertos, no solo lo distraería a él, sino al vampiro frente a él. Su esencia siendo así de cautivante para su raza.

Gruñendo ante el recuerdo de su cálido y agitado cuerpo, Sasuke casi pasa por alto el momento en que su oponente se abalanzó contra él. Contrario a su rubio compañero, el vampiro pelirrojo frente a él parecía ser mucho más callado, lo cual el Uchiha agradecía. Aunque suponía que su silencio era también parte de su personalidad, distinguió en sus agitadas y feroces facciones que se debía también al incontrolable instinto que lo albergaba.

Lo cual le iba de maravilla para Sasuke, era un vampiro menor, casi un neófito torpe y nada coordinado. Sonrió para si y se regocijo de evocar la reacción que esperaba al verlo gruñir con irritación, abalanzándose hacia él con movimientos torpes que Sasuke logró prever hasta memorizarlos y, en un descuido, termino por tomar uno de sus brazos mecánicos para decapitarlo.

Sus ojos carmesíes miraron el cuerpo lánguido que yacía a sus pies, en su mano colgando de aquellas hebras rojizas la mirada perdida del vampiro marioneta. Alzando dicha mano hasta quedar el rostro del otro individuo a la altura de su mirada, uno de sus ojos parpadeo a violeta y aquellas distintivas flamas negras envolvieron el cráneo colgando de su brazo.

Estaba bastante sumido en cuidar que se consumiera todo rastro de aquel cadáver que por poco no se percata en el altibajo de energía que lo recorrió. Una pesadez y presión en su pecho similar a la que lo había recorrido el momento que se transportó a esta dimensión y el recuerdo de Sakura lo asaltó.

Jadeando con reconocimiento, Sasuke dejó el cuerpo incinerándose en sus llamas eternas y se transportó a la dirección de Sakura.

Ahí, recargándose contra la corteza del árbol, Sakura respiraba con dificultad, su respiración prolongada y su rostro exhausto.

Suspirando al reconocer que se trataba de cansancio, volvió a envolverla en sus brazos y saltó junto con ella de aquella altura.

—Sasuke-kun…—la escuchó suspirar entre sueños, su aliento cálido golpeando su cuello en la presente postura y Sasuke tuvo que suprimir sus instintos al decidir apretar ligeramente el agarre en la chica, brindándole la seguridad de su protección incluso en su inconsciente estado.

El vampiro apenas podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, lo que había hecho, con tal de asegurarse de darle la seguridad y protección a su compañera. Tiempo atrás, la vida de un humano no significaría más que una molestia, un estorbo para su especie. Debido a ellos, les era imposible revelar sus habilidades en el mundo, que eran más que solo su inusual dieta. Debido a los humanos y su temor a lo desconocido, su especie creció cada vez más recluida, más prejuiciada y menos aceptada.

Sus pasos habían disminuido su velocidad mientras daba zancadas entre los escombros del suelo que Sakura había revelado.

Forzados a desarrollar repudio a la especie inmortal, la historia de cómo los vampiros silenciosamente habían acordado a no mostrar sus sentimientos se fue perdiendo con el tiempo.

Solo aquí donde, aquellos que habían decidido guardar algo de su humanidad para las futuras generaciones, los primeros vampiros, dejaban la versión de su origen.

_O inimă este o povară grea._

Sentir la incesante necesidad de proteger aquello que es frágil, inocente y etéreo, terminaba por ser la inevitable perdida de uno mismo al no ser capaz de protegerlo.

Porque la vida humana era así, efímera y voluble. Ni todo el conocimiento y poder de sus ancestros podía evitar que aquel deseo por hacer que el tiempo se detuviera lograba lo inevitable: Perder a una existencia tan querida.

Terminando por una misma conclusión: El dejar su corazón de lado en aquello que motivaba su existencia. En su lugar, poder y seguridad era aquello que continuó por ser el motor de su especie por las siguientes generaciones.

Sasuke creyó haber estar cumpliendo con este ultimo objetivo por muchos centenarios, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo increíble que era sentirse con vida solo hace unos días atrás.

Cuando la vio frente a él, siendo el epitoma de fragilidad, inocencia y etéreo. Cuando miraba hacia su rostro como ahora, confiando plenamente en su presencia, dispuesta a mostrar toda su fragilidad a él, un ser que tenía por muchas generaciones la etiqueta de un monstruo, era que comprendía a sus ancestros.

El corazón era, realmente, una carga muy pesada.

—Sakura —le llamó mientras la colocaba en el suelo, en medio de los escombros, inclinándose hasta quedar ambos en el centro de la piedra de inusual estructura.

Observó cómo batallaba por abrir los ojos, su ceño frunciéndose y acurrucándose aún más contra su pecho. Sasuke podía sentir su piel aún más cálida de lo usual, y se atrevió a traer una de sus manos hacía su frente, moviendo algunos de sus mechones rosados lejos de su rostro, esta vez la chica parpadeo sus pestañas ligeramente, poco a poco revelando las gemas esmeraldas detrás de sus párpados.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró aun adormilada, sintiendo su brazo algo pesado al llevarlo a su rostro para restregarlo contra su vista.

—Lo siento —escuchó al vampiro decirle en cuanto le dedico una sonrisa de alivio.

Ya que solo recién es que comenzó a aprender lo que es el amor. Mientras ve su rostro, puede darse cuenta de que podría llegar a decir esas palabras de agradecimiento algún día.

Porque gracias a ella, había encontrado una razón para seguir viviendo.

Ahí estás, pensó él. Mostrando esa mirada llena de amor, tan intenso, tan insensatamente y tan incondicionalmente a pesar de sus demonios.

—El corazón es una pesada carga —para su sorpresa, era la voz de Sakura la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, armándose de fuerza para llevar su pequeña mano hasta acunar el sorprendido rostro del Uchiha, por poco pasaron desapercibidos el resplandor que comenzó a irradiar a su alrededor.

Fue solo cuando, consumidos por la oscuridad a su alrededor, era que se percataron del cambio en su locación.

En aquella penumbra que solo era iluminado por las leyendas grabadas en las rusticas piedras a su alrededor, Sasuke se incorporó para inspeccionar el lugar con mayor detenimiento.

En efecto, aquellas leyendas decían la frase que ambos habían mencionado, lo cual significaba que se encontraban en el legendario santuario de sus primeros ancestros.

Sakura, apoyándose en el muro a su derecha, se las arregló para incorporarse con algo de dificultad.

—No deberías de hacer movimientos todavía, has gastado mucha de tu energía al tratar de curar tus heridas —le advirtió su compañero al enviarle una mirada de soslayo, su mirada ahora en un tono carmín que buscaba encontrar la salida.

—Estoy tratando de ayudar, puedo leer las escrituras en estos muros —confesó ella, lo cual pretendía sorprender a su pareja, sin embargo, lo que recibió en su lugar fue un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella.

—Para ser de ayuda, primero debes curar estas heridas —dijo Sasuke, de pronto con su voz sonando más áspera al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la alzaba hacia sus labios, dando una lamida al dorso de su muñeca, provocando que la chica se sonrojará pues había pasado desapercibido la herida en esa área de su mano—. Es muy molesto tenerte cerca en este estado —confesó, su mirada carmesí brillando en la oscuridad de aquella caverna.

Sakura jadeó cuando Sasuke giró su mano de modo que pudiera ver como la herida que había lamido había desaparecido. Su respiración se volvió agitada ante la implicación que solicitaba.

Había tratado de curar la mayoría de sus heridas, pero solo había logrado curar las de sus brazos y unos cuantos rasguños en sus piernas antes de ceder al cansancio. El impacto de las astillas y algunas ramas contra su figura le habían dejado muchas más en su torso y cuello, pero al no poder distinguirlas con claridad, continuaban abiertas y visibles para el vampiro frente a ella.

¿Era su respiración en estos momentos agitada por la anticipación, o por los nervios de dejarle aproximar sus labios hacía su piel, su sangre?

Cuando reparó en la distintiva sonrisa que le dedicó, se dio cuenta que no era temor para nada, era su pensamiento traicionándola al desear que no solo le curara sus heridas, sino que continuara recorriendo su cuerpo mientras la miraba como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Cerrando sus parpados para romper el contacto con aquella hipnotizante mirada carmesí, Sakura silenciosamente le permitió hacer con ella lo que deseara.

Incluso con su respiración acelerándose con cada segundo, incluso con el calor de sus mejillas esparciéndose al resto de su cuerpo, incluso con la sensación de su respiración chocando con la de él de poco a poco, Sakura no vaciló; quería estar con él.

Esto, Sasuke lo pudo confirmar cuando su mano se alzo hasta acunar el rostro de ella entre su mano, en el delicado movimiento aprovechando para mover su cabello hasta revelar la piel de su cuello, permitiéndole respirar el dulce aroma de su perdición.

Ahí, sobre el delicado hueso de su clavícula, sus labios se colocaron sobre la herida, y Sakura se estremeció ante el contacto, sus suaves labios rozando la piel expuesta de ella, tentándola, midiendo su cordura.

Una que ella no se atrevió a contener, pues pronto sus manos se enredaron entre los cabellos azabaches de su pareja y lo obligo a alzar su mirada nuevamente hacia ella.

Esta vez, en lugar de encontrarse con sus ojos cerrados, se encontró con la mirada nublada de ella y sus labios semi abiertos, respirando agitadamente contra su rostro.

—Solo cúrame, y salgamos de aquí —su voz era una plegaría y un hechizo, el sonido de su voz una orden que no podía ignorar, no cuando su cuerpo ardía por arder con ella.

Sin esperar más, se lanzó a probar sus labios, pasando por alto la oportunidad de curar sus heridas, pues, conforme el movimiento de sus labios se incrementaba, también lo hacía el deseo por explorar más de su cuerpo con besos, caricias y degustaciones de su presencia.

Eran sus acciones, llenas de las intenciones de sus corazones, lo que los guiaba a nuevos destinos.

Era el corazón lo que los guiaba en sus acciones, incluso si esto significaba una gran responsabilidad para ambos.

Él, el reunir a su especie y traer justicia para aquellos que manchaban las ideologías de su clan por respetar la vida. Ella, el brindar la sanación y curación de aquellas almas en necesidad de auxilio sin distinción de especie, género o preferencia.

Sus responsabilidades guiadas por el peso de su gran corazón, en busca de un mundo mejor y, encontrando el compañero perfecto en este caótico mundo, para lograr su felicidad.

—¡Ah! Ahí estás —entre risas, Sakura corrió al encuentro de la persona que buscaba.

Respondiendo con la misma alegría, la pequeña de hebras oscuras extendió sus cortos brazos en dirección a la chica de cabellos rosados, el viento soplando y haciendo que sus extensas hebras rosadas danzaran al igual que los vestidos que ambas portaban.

—¡Mama! —exclamó la niña, una vez que fue atrapada por la joven curandera y acunaba a la pequeña en un abrazo.

En un mundo que comenzaba a cambiar gracias a ellos, era que se podían permitir disfrutar de una nueva felicidad, porque se encontraban ahí, en la compañía del otro.

Sasuke sonrió para sí, viendo la silueta de su esposa y su hija caminar hacia él entre risas, sus siluetas siendo iluminadas por los cálidos tonos del amanecer.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Feliz Halloween! Y con esto, doy por concluido el AU vampirico~ Espero me hagan saber qué les pareció o... si les gustaría continuación de algún detalle en particular. ¡Besos!


End file.
